A Team of Superhumans and Trainers
by awesomeshadow773
Summary: Professor Utonium's universe machine gets news coverage. Mojo Jojo takes this as an opportunity to foil his plans, but not alone. The Professor just wanted to send the PPGZ on a research trip, but ends up leaving a world of Pokemon, trainers, and people in danger at the hands of an old threat. Relationships build as well. (Feelingshipping and Luckyshipping and others too.)
1. Chapter 1 - Revival

**A/N: Rowdyruff Boys Z transformation reference from Bipinkbunny**

 **8/13/19: Edited and added some parts in**

The time in the Jojo residence was going slowly in the Rowdyruff Boy's eyes. They were bored out of their minds watching television on the floor in the living room, but it was one of their only choices of entertainment. After having so many experiences of being defeated and stopped by the Powerpuffs Girls Z, they no longer feel as much joy messing around with them and with the city as when they first started their antics. They even wondered if they had grown out of being so called 'villains' or had literally grown up from being too immature.

On the other hand, Mojo Jojo has been spending hours thinking about his next plan on foiling the Powerpuffs again in his personal lab. Even with his countless errors, he wanted to improve on having a plan where he was unstoppable. He would even try the unthinkable if he wanted to achieve this. He had been pondering his idea while looking at his big Chemical Z contraption, knowing he would have to use the small chemical amount wisely.

Mojo shook his head. Now he wanted to put his mind at rest from thinking too much on this. He figured putting the idea on hold for now would bring better ideas later.

He walks out of the lab and walks toward the boys.

Mojo Jojo sits on the floor, joining them in their watching binge. Suddenly, their original program switches to the news channel in a blink of an eye.

Their faces become shocked and irked as Professor Utonium's face is shown on the television screen.

Mojo angrily pounds his fists on the ground. "What is the meaning of this?! They just can't block our program!"

The Rowdyruffs soon become indifferent to the interruption due to them having experience with the professor's weekly news coverage overtaking some of the airing times on all the channels available on television.

"It was gonna show up eventually." Butch sighs.

Brick glares at the bright screen. "What's so important now? We already know the professor makes inventions. Big whoop."

Boomer looks at the news with a frustrated look, still feeling peeved that they can only watch that for now.

The news reporter on the screen smiles at the camera, happily announcing the news' channel to then transition to the professor's work in progress in his lab. She faces her microphone away from her to the professor. "Would you please provide us with more info?"

The professor grins and scratches his chin. "I'll be glad to. It's been very rigorous to build this machine, but I'm sure it'll be worth it with the finished product. Many, many curious people have wanted this to be a reality. In fact, I'm sure this will be ready by tomorrow."

"What's the exact purpose of this, professor? We are all very curious." The reporter asked.

Mojo rolls his eyes and scoffs at their happiness.

"I'll surely explain. It has been a long wait." Utonium says.

The camera pans to the machine as the professor explains it. "Ever since the Powerpuff Girls Z were able to travel to another universe using my robot invention, I've always been interested in the possibility of traveling to another. This is what this machine will do. The question that is probably on people's minds is 'how do you know the universe the heroines will travel to?' Well, to answer that, I've coded in some information about this location, Japan, Tokyo, and have added special chemicals to the material parts that make up the machine to have a connection to the other universe. Imagine an alternate universe in this setting with the guidance of Chemical Z."

The professor looks at the machine with a satisfied sigh.

"To inform everyone on what I've discovered as I put in data into the machine and tested it in its early development, I've found out that the other universe has a very strange and powerful energy to it from observing patterns on my computer's monitor. Almost as if it's more advanced and evolved than this world..."

The reporter returns the microphone back to her face. She looks at the professor in awe. "This is very exciting professor! We cannot wait to see this in action."

As the news reporter signs off, Mojo quickly turns the T.V. off.

"What are you doing?" Butch questioned. "The news was about to be over."

The boys curiously look over at Mojo. His mouth grew into an irritated smirk. His hands became balled into fists, "disturb my relaxation that interferes with my thinking process, eh? Well, professor, how would you like it if I destroyed your plans?"

Mojo Jojo looks over at a chest full of stolen toys. He walks over to it and rummages through it.

"What are you doing, Mojo?" Boomer asks.

"My plans have always backfired against the Powerpuffs, so I've decided to bring back someone who **can** fight against them." He tells them as he continues to look through the toy chest.

Mojo smirks when he finally finds what he was looking for. He reaches for the limp joker plush and tightens his grasp on it. He had kept the plush in his possession ever since the Powerpuff Girls Z's final battle had ended.

He stares at the eerie plush. "When we work together again, surely we'll be unbeatable. Considering the location will be different, they'll have a harder time stopping us. Even the other universe won't know what to do with us. " Mojo gleefully poses with the plush in hand.

The Rowdyruffs sigh in boredom and turn their attention to the T.V. They turn the T.V. back on and sit down to watch it.

Mojo continues. "We'll be honored by the villains as well! They'll be impressed when they find out we have travelled to another dimension to cause havoc!" Mojo places his hands on his hips and laughs loudly.

Brick annoyingly looks at Mojo. "Can you keep it down? We're trying to watch television."

Mojo stands in front of the T.V. "Hold on. You three have a position in this as well."

Brick glares at him. "What gives? We didn't even have a say."

"But since I created all of you, you all have to go along with my plan! You three will keep the Powerpuff Girls Z busy while we sneak into the lab. You've messed with them countless times anyway." Mojo clenches his teeth in anger.

Butch becomes silently irritated by Mojo's implied possession and his forcefulness.

Boomer slightly flinches from Mojo's raised voice. He worriedly thinks about the same idea as Butch.

"We do get some enjoyment from giving them trouble, but they'll have us beat in no time!" Brick crosses his arms in frustration.

"I've been experimenting as well." Mojo grins and hands each of the boys a watch.

Butch furrows a brow. "What's a watch gonna do? Keep us on schedule?"

Mojo explains, "they have a similar power as the Powerpuffs' belts. Try them out. The button is the covering of the clock."

The boys click on the color coordinated buttons. A blinding light coming from their activated watches completely surrounds them and initiates them to start their transformation sequences.

Red light flashes. "Hard Brick!"

Dark blue light flashes. "Explosive Boomer!"

Dark green light flashes. "Strong Butch!"

"Rowdyruff Boys Z!" The yell in unison.

The light fades away and exposes the Rowdyruff Boys' new outfits and weapons. Now, Brick, with a red ring, Boomer, with blue bomb projectiles, and Butch, with a green flute, all start to feel more powerful and confident than they felt before.

Brick sighs with a grin. "Fine, we'll do it."

"Fine decision my boys. Now, you three can keep watching your program. I'll be in my lab. Don't bother me," he tells them.

Butch glares at him. He snaps in a mumble, "like we haven't been doing that this whole time."

Mojo walks to his lab with the doll in hand and slams the door behind him.

"Luckily I've snuck some more Chemical Z to make this happen." Mojo grabs the tightly closed glass bottle from a hidden compartment in his lab. He carefully holds it on his way to his huge machine. He steadily pours all of the black liquid and then drops the plush together into the appropriate slot of the machine.

Black light immensely flashes out from the machine. A puff of black smoke appears from the opening of the machine. It soon crawls its way around every corner of the lab.

Mojo wafts the smoke away from his face. He starts forcefully coughing from the smoke's fumes, but his body soon calms down as the smoke slowly dissipates. The translucent smoke reveals a black, tall, and thin silhouette in front of him.

"Welcome back, HIM," Mojo greets with a smirk.

The silhouette's mouth smirks. "Why thank you Mojo. What gave you the idea to bring me back?"

"Do you like the idea of causing trouble in another universe? This will ruin the professor's plan and give us praise by the other villains." Mojo chuckles.

"I'm certainly interested. When do you want to start?" The smoke's disappearance allows his full red, purple, white, and black appearance to show.

"Tomorrow is his machine's debut. I'll tell you my plan."


	2. Chapter 2 - Nighttime in Kanto

**A/N: A bunch of Lucky and Feeling fluff woo**

Another quiet night graces the region of Kanto. As usual, the people and Pokemon of the region are resting for the next full day ahead of them.

However, that wasn't the case for one Pallet Town residence. The lights were completely turned on and were emitting out from the windows of the two-story house.

It was very late at night, but Red and Blue couldn't get to sleep.

Red thought he was the only one in Kanto who couldn't get to sleep, but coincidentally, Blue soon called a few minutes later about the same condition. She decided to come over to his house so they could try tiring each other out with ideas on getting to sleep. Unfortunately, watching slow, late night programs on his living room television only resulted in them having an interesting conversation about the advertised product's use.

The raven haired boy with red eyes plopped on his couch. He felt defeated in their sleepless battle.

"At least this isn't a Pokemon battle," he says.

Blue sits comfortably on the other side of his couch. She manages to lowly giggle at Red. "You would be very frustrated if that were true."

He chuckles back softly. "Blastoise!" He weakly commands. He pretends to point in front of him as if in battle. "wait, I don't have that Pokemon... I mean Poli!" he jokes.

"Red…" Blue laughs a little louder. "Maybe laughing will tire us out?" she grins.

He sets his arm down. "But if I do have one tomorrow, I would probably be too unfocused to win one." He sighs. He rubs the side of his head in frustration.

"Even if you were faced with one, I still think you would win in your condition. You're Red after all." She smiles.

He looks at her with a growing blush. He smiles back. "That means a lot, Blue."

Blue places a finger on her lips to think. "...Do you have any drinks I could heat up, Red?"

"I might have some hot chocolate in my kitchen cabinets."

She gets up from the couch and goes to his kitchen to check. "I heard that warm or hot temperature can help people sleep faster." She opens up the wooden cabinet to search for the hot chocolate. She grabs the hot chocolate box and sets it down on the counter below. "I can whip up some hot chocolate for us to help." She looks back to the living room to wink at him.

"That sounds good Blue and I really appreciate it, but right now I think it would be a good idea if I made mine. It could make me tired enough to sleep." He gets up from his couch to go to the kitchen with her.

Red goes to his fridge to get a milk jug for the drink. Blue takes out a pot to put it on the stove. She then takes two glasses, two spoons, and two packets of chocolate powder and sets them beside each other on his table. He pours the milk in the pot as she turns on the heat.

With the trash in the garbage, the milk back in the fridge, and the pot in the sink, they are left with hot glasses of milk being stirred with chocolate powder.

Red begins to think deeper about why they can't get to sleep as they make their hot chocolate.

Blue looks at him, slowing down the speed of her stir. "Are you getting tired from making this?"

He gives her a small smile. "Maybe. But…"

"But what?" She asks.

"Does it seem odd?" He asks. He leaves his spoon in the drink.

"What seems odd Red?" She sticks her spoon out to him. "Be more specific. The hot chocolate? Our sleep? The infomercial demonstrating on how to obviously use the Aipom grabber?" She grins with a raised brow.

Red laughs and grins. "That Aipom grabber… but no that's not it, Blue. I mean it might just be how we're sleepy... And I wouldn't want to disturb how peaceful our lives seem to be as of late...but maybe we can't sleep because we're usually used to saving the day?"

"Well, you are a heroic person Red. You always want to protect people and the world." She pokes his cheek. "It's always admirable from you Red."

He smiles at her. "...That might be why I can't get to sleep…" He continues to slowly stir the hot chocolate. He turns his head to her. "Is it the same for you? Or…?"

She proceeds to slowly stir hers. "Maybe I am still used to being out on a mission as well… Maybe this is a one time thing for us… I'm not sure..."

"You're not having those nightmares again, are you?" He concernedly looks at her.

She shakes her head. "No, Red. You calmed me down from having them."

"Or…" He starts. "Wait. No. You probably don't have this issue since you have Silver and your parents that you can call on…"

"...Are you lonely?" She asks showing concern for him.

His voice cracks. "...Are you?"

They finish mixing and set their spoons down with a clink.

Red grows a blush. He starts drinking his hot chocolate immediately.

"Red! No!" She shouts at him.

He quickly sets the glass down from getting his tongue burned. He holds his mouth closed with one of his hands.

"It was still too hot…" she finishes.

"Sorry… Blue… For making you stay here…" He looks down at the table with his hands resting against it.

She lightly taps his shoulder. "Your kitchen is nice. But in all seriousness, you sound ridiculous! I was the one who decided to come, you silly trainer." She softly holds his cheek. "I wanted to keep you company. I was… kind of lonely too… I especially wanted to spend time with you."

She gently turns his head to face her. "I really care about you, Red."

He sees a blush growing on her face. He holds one of her hands. "I do too, Blue."

She bashfully giggles. "That's the reason why we're both here, right?

He chuckles with a blush. "Yeah."

"Since your tongue is burnt, I'll only do this." She leans herself closer to him and kisses his cheek.

He furiously blushes from the contact. "W-Wait, what?!"

She pulls back and winks. "Your tongue needs to heal for us to kiss. Or maybe we can do something with more exertion that could benefit us to get to sleep that could compensate for not kissing."

He continues blushing. "Are you gonna stay?" He shyly says.

"If you allow me to." She grins. "Hot temperatures do help people get to sleep faster."

"B-Blue, of course you can stay! Not just for that though!" His mind and his heart race.

"I'm joking with you, Red." She giggles. "That's really sweet of you."

He interlocks his hand with one of hers. "I really want to spend more time with you too."

She smiles. "Let's go back to the couch."

They both take a step forward with their hands closed together. She immediately stops them from their way back.

She speaks, "and not forget about the hot chocolate."

They carefully grab the glasses. They laugh about almost forgetting them.

"We're not thinking clearly. I can't tell if it's sleeplessness or if we're really excited." He smirks.

She giggles. "Probably both."

They comfortably sit back down on his couch to carefully drink their hot chocolate.

"Is your tongue, okay?" she asks.

He quickly leans in to kiss her cheek.

"...Ow…"

She grins with a raised brow. "I'm guessing no? Or were you too fast?"

"It'll be better. I was too fast." he chuckles.

"Let's see if this hot chocolate works for us." she says. She takes another careful sip.

"But I also wouldn't mind staying awake to be alone with you." He intently looks at her with a smile.

Blue smiles at him with a blush. "I wouldn't either, but we can also hang out together tomorrow. We need to try to get some sleep, Reddy."

"I know…" Red stops in his thoughts. "What's a good nickname for you?"

She giggles. "Blue's fine. You can try to think of something if you want." She sips her drink.

"I mean, you created names for me. You've called me sweetie, cutie, now Reddy." He stares straight ahead trying to think of something. "My lovely Blue?"

"That sounds sweet." She smiles.

He smiles back. "That will be one. How about… sexy cutie?" he smirks.

Blue's face goes stern with a blush. She tries to hold back her laughter, but it escapes loudly. "You're gonna make me drop my drink!"

"You don't like that one?" he chuckles. He then sips his drink.

"Focus on drinking, Reddy. I'll really think about that one." She smirks.

* * *

Over at the Viridian Gym, Green sleeps on a bed in one of the private rooms he has built in the gym. This is one of the times he uses it because he felt too tired to head back to his home in Pallet Town.

On his nearby wooden desk that holds a now off lamp, he usually places his important belongings, such as a Pokegear he obtained from the Johto trio and a X-Transceiver he received when he met the Unova trainers.

His Pokegear begins to vibrate.

He shifts in his sleep from the buzzing noises being created by the phone's vibration knocking against the desk. He turns his body to face the location of the Pokegear and slowly opens his eyes to see where it is. He stretches his arm out and grabs it.

He opens the Pokegear to check who's calling him.

"...Yellow?" he softly mutters before accepting the call.

He puts it against his ear. "...Yellow? What's wrong?"

She shyly answers from her bed in her home at Viridian Forest, "...I-I'm sorry, Green. I really didn't want to wake you. I know it's really late, but I really need your opinion on something…"

"It's fine, Yellow. I'll be able to sleep better once you're able to from calming your mind. You can tell me what's bothering you," he calmly reassures her.

Green waits a while for her response. She takes time to respond from feeling embarrassed about the call and from blushing at his soothing words.

She lets out a small sigh. "I was thinking about giving you, Blue, and Red baskets with berries I picked, but I keep doubting myself for some reason. What if they're not useful enough? Whenever I do something, I think of the possibility that it's not good enough. I always think I could do better because I want the best for everyone. I'm freaking out over something so simple, it's ridiculous."

He responds, "it's not ridiculous. It's normal and great to strive for improvement. You have an artist's intuition." He quietly chuckles. "It means you have a good heart and have good judgement. You care about us so much that you have a gift that's so great that you don't even realize it. You have to have confidence in yourself, Yellow. We can tell when you've given it your all. I can tell you do. The fact that you're putting so much thought into this shows just that. Even if you think they won't like the gift, they'll appreciate it because you gave it to them. Your kind and calm self is what matters the most to us."

Yellow shyly smiles with a blush. "Thank you, Green. I really appreciate it. I just really needed to let that out. I was having trouble resting with that thought. I'm glad I have assurance from you. It makes me feel more confident."

Green forms a small smile. "No problem, Yellow. You can tell me anything when you need to. I'll always be here for you. It's really thoughtful of you to do this. Each berry has its own special use. There's no need to worry about this."

She half closes her eyes. "I can't thank you enough. It's time for us to sleep now. I love sleep, don't you?" she says dreamily.

Green softly chuckles. "Yeah, I love you too."

Her eyes widen with a huge blush."...Wait, what?"

Green's eyes widen as he realizes what he told her. He feels a blush growing on his face.

He chokes as he replies, "oh! My apologies Yellow! I meant to say that I love sleep too. I guess I am really sleepy now."

She stutters a bit, "o-oh that's ok! Our voices are probably slurring from being up too late. I'm getting really sleepy too. Good night, Green!"

"Yeah! Good night, Yellow! " Green hangs up and puts his Pokegear back on his desk. He covers his face with his arm to hide his flustered look. He sighs and lets some quiet words come out of his mouth.

"But... I really do love you..." He closes his eyes to rest.

As Yellow positions herself to sleep in her residence, she clutches her Pokegear.

"Was that a lie?" she whispers to herself. "I hope it wasn't..."

She places the Pokegear on the desk she has near her bed.

She comfortably lies down on her bed. "I shouldn't think too much on this, Green already cleared my mind on what was bothering me… I'll see him in person tomorrow, anyways." Her face warms up a bit. " I hope he doesn't mind me asking when he's available..."

She closes her eyes and soon drifts off to sleep.


End file.
